Reinventing the Past
by TablesTurned
Summary: This starts when Jenny is first appointed Director of NCIS. Pretty much how I wish things went. I changed some things but the important stuff is still the same. Sounds alot better than this summary. Come take a peek : JIBBS!
1. New Greetings

Title: Reinventing the Past

Author: Lost in Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters….

A/N: This sort of just popped into my head, so I hope you all like. Its pretty much own take on everything, starting from when Jenny became Director. Also there are a few changes with the team. I mean I didn't add anybody new, but I'm just going to have Ziva already working there. Actually I cant remember when Ziva came in, if she came before, the same time, or after the Jenny so nothing might actually be wrong but if it is, its just for the conveyance of the story. This is basically how I wish things were. Reviews after would be much loved :)

P.S. Sorry for any gramatical/spelling errors. This story is not beta'd and im too tired right now to really give it a good look over so again, my apologies.

**Reinventing the Past**

_Director Shepard…Director Jennifer Shepard...first female director of a federal agency…_She had loved the sound of it right when she had been offered the position. It had been exactly what she had been working her way towards. Sure she had stepped on a few toes to get there, but all that mattered now was that she had made it. If that was the case, then why was she drinking a quite healthy glass of bourbon….unfortunately she knew the answer. Today had been her first day in her new position. Today she had seen a certain ghost from her past…someone she thought she had locked away in her closet full of skeletons from the past. A certain Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She had been a bit surprised to see him but then realized she should have known. It wasn't just seeing him stuck in her head, no it was what he had said that day that couldn't get him out of her head. _I missed you Jen…_those three words and the way he said her name made her feel nine years younger. Back in a place she wasn't sure she wanted to be but couldn't help remember none the less.

It appeared she wasn't the only one remembering the past and looking back on what had happened that day. Gibbs too was having himself a few healthy glasses of bourbon. However this didn't seem too out line of him lately. Ever since Kate's death he had been spending more time downstairs with the company of his unfinished and the comfort of the amber liquid burning down his throat.

_God Jen, why did you come back now…and why the hell did I tell her I missed. _Then he remembered she always did have knack for knowing when he needed her, even when she didn't mean to. _It has been nine years, why would she want to comfort me the way she had back then. This isn't Paris Jethro…or Merseilles or Siberia, or any of those missions._ And he told her because he meant it. Shouldn't have said but he did. Cant take it back now.

He couldn't help but wish it was. But they had both moved on. Hell, she was his boss now. The Director of NCIS, first woman to be Director of a Federal Agency. He couldn't help but let a slight smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He felt proud of her, especially knowing he had taught her everything he knew about being a field agent. And she had been a damn good one. Well now she finally got what she had wanted. He just wished one of the prices she had to pay was breaking off their relationship.

Gibbs finally polished of the latest of glass of bourbon. He dared taking a peek at the bottle resting on the shelf and realized there was about half of it missing from when he had started. Starting to feel the pull of the alcohol, he shut is eyes resting against his boat_. What's one more night sleeping down here…atleast I know these to things won't leave me..._

* * *

Jenny woke up the next morning with a horrible ache in her neck…_great fell asleep at my desk…already the making of a great day…God, what time is it?_ She looks at the clock resting in front of her. It read 5:45. She decides she cant put this off any longer and decides to get ready for the day ahead. For some reason she decides she wants to put a little extra effort in her look this morning, hoping it will go unnoticed by most or at least thought of that she was just trying to make a good impression.

Just about the same time she was making coffee, Gibbs was waking up with a back ache that seemed to come back with vengeance and a headache for miles. He looks around and wondered why he was on the floor of his basement. Then he remembered the events of yesterday and last night. _God, I need coffee…and maybe an advil or two._

When he found enough energy he pulled himself up and waited for the dizziness to subside before walking up the stairs. Taking a quick shower and making sure he didn't look like some frat boy that had just woken up from his first hangover, he decided he was ready to go to work.

While both Jenny and Gibbs were on their way to work, neither one of them seemed to be able to keep their minds off of each other.

_This is going to stay professional. I mean I was the one to break it off, I shouldn't even be thinking about things like this. Then why cant I stop…_This was going to be a very long day, Jenny decided. How was she supposed to work with someone she had been so intimate with? Someone who knew me so thoroughly. Who could read me like a book…

Nothing at all can happen. She made up her mine. She was his boss for crying out loud. SecNav would have a field day if word had gotten out that she hadn't even been in the job for a week and she already was dating one of her agents.

It would be completely inappropriate and unprofessional…_yeah but when did that ever stop you…_stop it Jennifer. Get your head together. You aren't a teenager anymore, you're too old to have these types of feelings and thoughts.

Even though Jethro was thinking too, about Jenny, his thoughts were a little different.

He was wondering, or more hoping, if things might start up again between him and the Director. It was weird thinking of her as his boss. He could remember when he was the one incharge. When he was the senior agent and her the junior. Though even when they were together he always thought she might have actually gotten ahead of him. Maybe no one else saw it but he did. And instead of being resentful or jealous, he felt proud. She was a damn good agent and on top of that a much better politician than he was. She could talk her way out of anything and he owed her more times than he could count for saving his ass.

Gibbs had arrived at the Navy Yard. Just as he was pulling in he could see Jen's driver stopping to let the Director out. He sped to so that he might have the chance to catch up to her. As he parked he was glad no one had noticed.

Atleast that was what he had thought.

"That anxious to see me, Jethro," a smile playing on her lips.

"Don't flatter yourself, Jenny."

With this he walked right past her, knowing the best way to fire her up was to make it seem like he didn't care.

Once he got inside the elevator he turned around, only to find a very pissed off looking director walking towards him. He couldn't help but smile inwardly at this. It was good to know after all these years he still knew something about her. he just couldn't wait to find out what else he knew.

"Agent Gibbs," she said wanting him to know they were now on professional terms.

"Madame Director," he replied. He snuck a glance in her direction and suddenly wish he hadn't.

If the look on her face wasn't enough to get him, the ice dripping off of her voice.

"Would you like to try calling me that again Agent Gibbs? Let me remind you before you do, that if you value your job, think twice."

"Didn't mean to offend you Jen."

She started to flush at his use of her nickname. He had been the only she didn't mind calling her that. Not even her other long time friend, Ducky Mallard, called her that. Of course he was too much of a gentleman to call her anything but Jennifer.

The point was her and Gibbs had had something I guess you would call special between them, even before they became involved there was this connection between them. Sometimes it seemed like they had their own language. It was almost unavoidable when they became lovers…

"You okay Jen, you look a hot." She looked at him strangely when he said this. "You know what I mean. Your face, it's a little pink."

"I'm fine Jethro. Thank you." Still the same Jenny. Won't put her guard down till you give her a reason not to keep it up.

The Director noticed that somehow Jethro and her had moved a bit closer together since they had both been on the elevator. She knew for a fact that she hadn't moved. The question was, why had Jethro?

The elevator landed on the first floor which was Gibbs' stop.

"Well looks like this is where you get off Agent Gibbs."

_Back to formalities I see…_ "Maybe not, _Director_."

With that Gibbs pressed the Doors Close button.

Mean while the rest of the team was talking about the new director and why Gibbs wasn't at work yet.

"I tell there is something between. I bet they have a past," stated Anthony DiNozzo

"And what makes you think you are adequate to make that assumption, Tony," asked Ziva.

"Well for one Zee-vah, you could cut the sexual tension between them yesterday with a knife and two did you not see the look on the Director's face yesterday after Gibbs said something to her?"

"No DiNozzo, why don't you tell me what it looked like," said Gibbs as he passed Tony to get to his desk, but not before giving him a well earned head slap.

"Eh – sorry boss," Tony still rubbing the back of his head.

They all sat down finishing up some paper when they finally got a call. Out they all went none of them aware that the new Director Shepard was watching from the catwalk.

* * *

Okay I know it was a little short, but this is just an intro chapter. Hopefully you all liked it, and if you want to find out what happened in the elevator then click that cute little review button!! :)

Thanks again,

Lost in Romance


	2. First Move

Title: Reinventing the Past

Author: Lost in Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish it was….

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all liked it. I would also like to thank my new beta aserene, and you all should too because there are _way _fewer grammatical/spelling errors thanks to her. Now on with the new chapter!

**Reinventing the Past**

Previous chapter:

_Back to formalities I see…_ "Maybe not, _Director_."

* * *

With that Gibbs pressed the Doors Close button.

"Something you wish to talk about Agent Gibbs?"

"C'mon Jen."

"C'mon on Jen what? You are the one who stopped the elevator Jethro. Now what is it you wished to discuss?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and looked slightly away from her. Jen realized what ever it was he was trying to say he was having a bit of trouble saying.

So she moved a little closer to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to ease the situation a bit. At first she didn't think it had worked but then he turned and she saw a look she had scarcely ever seen in his eyes. Vulnerability.

"I meant what I said yesterday, Jen," it was barely above a whisper, but she heard. And just as quickly as that look went into his eyes it vanished.

He had himself in control again. Gibbs straightened up a bit. "It will be good to have you back on the team," his voice steady this time. With that he pressed the button for the elevator to start again and it landed on her floor only a moment later.

She wasn't sure how to react. She decided maybe it was best not to. "Thank you Jethro, it's nice to be back." With that she smiled sweetly and walked out of the elevator. She couldn't help but feel there were something left unspoken in there. Things that wanted to be said but were now just floating around in there like little ghosts.

Before she went into her office she took a peek over her shoulder just in time to see Gibbs coming out of the elevator. As he walked towards his desk, he paused for a moment to give, was it Anthony DiNozzo? a good head slap.

She couldn't help but smile and give a small laugh at this. Jenny was far too familiar with a one of Gibbs' famous head slaps. She was glad some things hadn't changed.

* * *

The Director glanced at the clock sitting on her desk. It read 9:20. It had been a long day. When Gibbs' team had gotten called out on a mission there was a dead Navy Seal on the marina. It was sloppy and done with a knife poorly disposed of. It hadn't taken the team long to figure out who had done it. It was a girlfriend who had found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her and she set out to make things even. The girl didn't do a very good job covering her tracks.

Though the case hadn't taken more than seven hours to figure out start to finish, the paperwork had taken its toll on the team.

It also didn't help that she had raised her voice at Gibbs telling him he should double check her statement and just because she confessed to doing it didn't mean she had. She could have only wished she got to her cheating boyfriend sooner. She sighed heavily as she remembered the fight.

"_You what," Gibbs asked his voice raising slightly._

"_I just think you should see if there are anymore leads. She could be covering for someone. Like maybe a friend who thought this might have been what she wanted. All I'm saying is don't go for the first one that confesses. Always double check. Isn't that one of your rules?"_

"_Good to know you were paying attention."_

"_Don't sass me like that Jethro. I am still your boss and I hold every right to throw your ass out of here faster than you down a glass of bourbon," she eyed him warily as she said this._

"_Good luck finding any other agents that will put up with you, Director." He turned his back to her and walked away._

_She had no words to describe how angry she was. She just stormed back up to her office and slammed the door causing her assistant Cynthia to flinch a little._

This had taken place right outside of Abby's lab. Both her and McGee were inside there putting away evidence when they heard the fight happening. The Director couldn't help but overhear something before she left for her office though. Abby had been the one to mention it.

"_Does this mean we have a mommy, McGee?" _

"_Don't know, Abs."_

Jenny had paused for a moment after she heard it. What did she mean did we have a mommy? Then she realized they looked up to Jethro as a father figure. She realized she should have seen it earlier. Even though it had only been her second day she could see the way they would look at him when they figured something out about the case. Tony seemed to be the most infatuated Gibbs. Always hoping to get 'Good job, DiNozzo' or a 'Well done'.

She felt a slight pang of sympathy for him when all he would get is a 'Well, what are you all standing around for?' and leave. But she learned the hard way that that was Jethro Gibbs for you. He had his own way of giving praises. If he hadn't said anything against you then you know you did a good job.

As she remembered seeing them leaving she looked back to when she was a field agent. She had loved it. The rush of it all. It was a time when she didn't have to worry about what she did publicity wise. Now she couldn't afford scandal, especially if that scandal included an affair with one of her agents. But back then there weren't people watching her every move to make sure she messed up. Well there was one person, but she didn't think the reason he watched her every move was the same as now.

Taking a second glance at her clock brought her back to reality. 9:35; 15 minutes wasted on remembering.

She then heard a tap at her door. "Come in."

Jenny couldn't say she expected it to be Jethro because honestly he had been the last person she though it would be.

However his presence was welcomed once she saw the bag of Chinese take out.

"Hey," he said a bit unsurely, "thought you might like some food, but if you don't, I could leave, you know."

"It's perfect Jethro, thank you. My dinner plans when I got home was going to be a quick bowl of cereal and some files for company. This is much more welcomed." She was trying to lighten the mood, make it easier for him because even though time had passed since they had seen each other, she could still read him and right now his body language was telling her he had come to say something.

"Please, sit."

He didn't say anything, just did what she had asked.

"Look Jethro, I'm s–," she was cut off by him.

"Don't Jen, saying sorry is sign of–," this time it was her cutting him off.

"Weakness, I know. I just wasn't sure how to get you talking. I really am…regretful," she looked at his face and found a slight smile on his lips from how she danced around the s-word, "about what happened outside of Abby's lab today."

"Don't be. We both got a little out of hand. Its just, damn Jen you gotta let me handle my cases. I know you're the Director but you've only been here for two days now. I've been doing this a long time. I trust my gut. Always have, always will." By this time he had gotten up and turned around so his back was facing her.

"Ah yes, that oh-so-famous gut of yours." She slowly started getting up from her seat behind her desk.

"Seemed like it was good enough back then why isn't it now?"

"Never said it wasn't."

"Mhmm." Gibbs stilled hadn't noticed the distance between them lessening and the nearness of her voice.

Jen had now come up right behind him, surprised he hadn't yet noticed her presence.

"I do seem to remember a time too, when you liked it when I took charge," she had placed a hand on his shoulder as she whispered it into his ear. She felt stiffen a bit at the sudden contact but then relax.

"Do you remember, Jethro?"

"Let's just eat Jen," he said and slightly shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and moved around her to sit down. Question was, would Jenny follow?

* * *

Sorry I know it's short but thank you all for reading this. I hope you liked it! A big thanks to my beta aserene who, if it weren't for her, you would be put through many painful writing errors. Please review if you! Thanks :)

Lost in Romance


	3. A Complete 180

**Title: Reinventing the Past  
Author: Lost in Romance  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Any NCIS characters are not mine…**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all liked it. Also a big thanks to my beta aserene, who makes this story make sense :) Here's the new chapter…

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

"_Let's just eat Jen," he said and slightly shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and moved around her to sit down. Question was, would Jenny follow?_

She stood there feeling embarrassed and rejected; also feeling vulnerable for putting herself out there. Deciding she wouldn't let Jethro see her like this she made her way to her desk, looking as if nothing had just happened.

She gave him a tight smile as sat down. Gibbs couldn't help but feel bad, he wanted to tell her so badly what he wanted; he just wanted to make sure she wanted it too. If something were to restart with them, he wanted it to last, not be just a one time thing. He wasn't sure if he could handle that.

Jethro looked up at the Director to find her gazing away at the food on her plate. He knew he needed to do something.

"I remember," he said quietly.

"What," Jen asked, puzzled by the sudden voice.

"When you would take charge, and I liked it….I remember." It looked there was more he was going to say so she just stayed quiet, looking at him in the eyes; or at least trying to, he would never looked at her directly.

"Damn it Jen! I always remember, I've been remembering. For the past six years that's all I can seem to do. You're everywhere."

"Don't lie to me Jethro. You couldn't have always been remembering. What about Stephanie huh? Or was she just another replacement?"

"Damn right she was a replacement. I couldn't admit it at the time. I didn't want to, but don't think I didn't know. I settled Jen, when I knew I could have the real thing. Why do you think it didn't last? And who the hell do you think you are to be criticizing me on my personal after you left. You left me remember? Or was there someone else to fill that void so soon after, that you forgot?"

"Don't you dare, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Don't you dare think it was easy for me to leave you! I have been living with the consequences ever since then. Do you think it was easy for me to know that it was my fault I couldn't be happy? I have never felt the same way as I did with you in Europe. It might have been unconventional or inappropriate but it was real; at least for me it was." By this time Jenny had broken down into sobs. She couldn't believe she was doing this; in front of the man she loved no less. He was the one person she never wanted to see her so vulnerable and weak.

Jethro couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of her mouth. Couldn't believe she was crying right in front of him. He had meant to give her a hard time. Let her know how much it had hurt him when she left, but he never expected this. The hurt that was in her voice…. He thought, or more hoped, she regretted leaving but he never stopped to think it had affected her so bad. Not like it had him.

He did the only thing he knew how to do when it came to comforting her. He walked around to where she was sitting and put his hands lightly on her shoulders. When she didn't make any move to remove them or give any indication that the gesture was unwanted, he brought his arms all the way around her.

It was slightly an uncomfortable position for him so by lightly pulling her upwards, they slowly moved over to the couch that was in her office. He sat them down and pulled her close to him; she was just crying on his shoulder now, not able to stop the tears that had been building up for a long time.

He had one arm lightly caressing hers and another that was in her hair, holding her close to him.

Gibbs laid his head on hers before he spoke.

"It was real for me too. It always was, always will be. I could never be with anybody after that, without comparing them to you."

She looked up at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes. This made her start crying all over again.

They could have had a life together she thought. But then another popped into her head. _Would they have made? Or would she have been just another number. _She'd like to think she wouldn't have been. _Guess we'll never know._ And it was her fault.

Jethro had had enough of her blaming herself for this. It had been partly his fault too. Sure he hadn't been the one that left but he was the one that didn't fight.

He tilted her head so their eyes met. He needed her to understand that there blame on two people.

"I really, don't want to fight anymore Jen. And I need you to know that it wasn't just your fault; you might have been the one to leave, but I was the one who didn't fight hard enough. I was too damn stubborn. I convinced myself it was better; told myself you left for a reason and I knew when you put your mind to something you stuck with it."

Her sobs had quieted by down now, making it easier for her to talk.

"Part of me wanted you to come after me. I knew if you did that I wouldn't be able to leave you again; it was hard enough the first time and it was not an experience I wanted to have to go through again. When enough time had passed and I realized you were never coming back, I told myself it was for the better. I could now get to where I wanted; achieve the things I always planned on doing. I probably wouldn't be here if you had come for me, I'm not sure if I'm sad or grateful you didn't."

"You would be here Jen; as in, in my arms right now, you just might not have been the Director of NCIS but I sure as hell know you would be right here in my arms. If I had came back for you or stopped you I wouldn't have ever let you go. I still don't want to." He met her eyes as he said the last part, hoping to find a similar look in her eyes as he was sure was in his.

It took her a moment to reply, not sure if she should go down this path, however she knew it was too late and she couldn't turn back now, even if she wanted to.

"I don't want to be let go of." Finally she got the courage and pressed her lips to his. After the initial shock faded he responded with as much passion and love as he could muster.

She was thankful he had responded, if he hadn't she wasn't sure if she could any more humiliation that evening.

As she strung her fingers through his silver hair, he did likewise through the loose curls of her red hair. Gibbs was the one to break contact deciding while she would need air, he could see how much he still knew about her weakest spots.

He was glad to know how well his memory served him; he had gotten the reactions he was hoping for when he slowly, torturously made his way from below her ear to her collarbone and finally to the base of her throat, sucking lightly hoping there would be a mark tomorrow.

Jenny couldn't believe the affect he still had on her, let alone remember all the ways that got her to moan in satisfaction_…I wonder what else he remembers…_

Remembering some things of her own, she started to kiss her way from his jaw all the way to his earlobe. Once she made it to there she started to lightly nibble on his earlobe eliciting something that could only be described as a growl. This sent shivers all over her body making it hard to take things slow.

Jethro had broken the contact, knowing he needed to say this and it would be difficult to do so with her perfectly soft lips attached to his skin.

But what he said next surprised her; she wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way.

"Jen, I think we should stop," she was about to say something but he stopped her by placing a finger to her lips before he continued, "I'm not done. Let me explain. I think we should stop because as much as I am enjoying this right now, and believe me I am enjoying this, I don't want us to start this off in your office. I want to start it right. So right after I give you a good bye kiss, I am leaving this office so you can leave and go home; because if I know you are up here I'm not sure I would be able to resist coming up here and taking you on this couch and I think we both remember what happened the time we did it in this office," he said this last part with a smirk.

Her face lit up in amusement remembering the time when they had had to come home briefly in between Paris and Siberia.

_Junior Agent Jen Shepard had been waiting in the office for the Director, when Gibbs had barged into the office. They hadn't seen each other since they had left the airport. Gibbs had walked straight over to her and given her one of the passionate and urgent kisses he had ever given her. It had gotten quite heated when he realized where they were and asked about the Director, she informed him he wasn't going to be back for another hour and a half and Gibbs thought it would be plenty of time. They had scurried over to the couch, making up for the amount of time they had been apart; which had been exactly 36 hours. They had had their clothes on for about 5 minutes when the Director had come back into his office, not noticing anything off with either of them. It had been one of their closer calls but also one of their most memorable._

"Fine, but if you keep me waiting, a girl like me might have to settle for being taken on a couch by some agent or other."

Gibbs feigned being hurt and made it look like he was about to make it for the door when Jenny caught his arm.

"Uh-uh. Don't think I'm letting you out of here without my goodbye kiss."

"Sorry Madame didn't mean to upset you," he placed his lips lightly on hers and smirked against them. Their lips were so lightly touching it could hardly be considered a kiss so Jenny went to deepen it, but when she did Jethro pulled away.

The frown on her face was priceless, but he couldn't afford himself to smile at that.

"Just gives us something to look forward to, because we are left wanting more." And with that he went to the door and opened it, turned around to give her one if his best smiles, and closed the door.

Jen touched her still swollen lips, completely in awe of what had just happened between the two. She stumbled back to the couch and just sat in silence, staring at nothing, replaying everything that went on from the time they fought this afternoon, to now. Nothing was out of their routine, but the confrontations, were what made this day do a complete 180, for which she was grateful for.

* * *

Thank you for reading this. Again hoped you liked it. It would be AMAZING if you would be so kind as to click the go button that is popping out at you.

Thanks,

Lost in Romance

P.S. Sorry about the late update! And I just wanted everyone to know that this probably wont be a very long story, just about a couple more chapters maybe.


	4. Starting it Right

Title: Reinventing the Past  
Author: Lost in Romance  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Not mine, otherwise if it was there would be no need for this fic because it would have happened in the show, but sadly it didn't….

**Warning: In this chapter Jenny and Gibbs finally get together and things get heated and steamy. If anyone doesn't want to read, you can skip that part, but my beta and I both decided that it wasn't steamy enough to make it M. **

A/N: Again wanted to thank my beta aserene. Also wanted to remind everyone this isn't going a to a very long fic, unless a new twist in the plot comes to mind but as of right now I cant think of one. If you have any ideas you can put them in a review or message me. Hope you like chapter 4!

--

_Previous chapter:_

_Nothing was out of their routine, but the confrontations, were what made this day do a complete 180, for which she was grateful for._

_--_

Jenny still wasn't quite over what had happened in her office that evening when she reached her townhouse. She couldn't believe after years of pining over the man she left, the man she never thought she would see again, she had just kissed him. And he had kissed her back. He told her he missed her, she dismissed it, but now he wanted her and she couldn't deny how much she wanted him. And the fact that he didn't want to start their relationship spur of the moment, like they had before, on the couch in her office told her somehow this might actually work out this time. At least that was what she was hoping for. This time she decided, she was going to take nothing between them for granted.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep without the help of something, so she walked into the kitchen to boil some milk.

As she walked past the front door, she noticed it had become unlocked..._strange I thought I had locked that. What am I saying; I probably didn't knowing the state I was in when I came home… _

She went over and locked it walking back to the kitchen. Once she made her warmed milk she decided it needed a little extra because it wasn't quite doing the trick. A spike of bourbon probably wouldn't hurt the situation. Jen went back to her study but when she saw that there was already a bottle of bourbon sitting on her desk, she went straight for the gun she kept in a drawer in the hallway. _This must have affected me much more than I thought if I already took out bourbon and couldn't remember doing so…_

So again, she thought nothing of it anymore and made her way to her study. She grabbed the bottle of bourbon and nearly dropped it at the sound of a voice.

"Has being the Director, as little time as that may be, made you forget everything I taught you as an agent?"

"God damn it Jethro! Don't ever sneak up on me like that again. And no for your information it hasn't, I just chalked it up to me being in a daze since what happened between us in the office."

"It affect you that much Jen," he asked as he made his way over to her, resting his hands on her hips.

She blushed but decided to answer anyways, knowing he knew full well what it had done to her. "Yes, it did actually. I've been floating on a cloud of bliss ever since you left my office," she said half sarcastically; not wanting him to know how much truth was in that statement.

"Mmm, me too," he said as nuzzled into her neck. He started placing soft kisses on her neck earning a sigh from her.

"I thought you said you wanted to do this right. Not start this on a couch in my office."

Gibbs looked at her with a smirk playing across his lips and asked, "Are we still in your office Director?"

"Actually Agent Gibbs, we are."

"Well then, we're just going to have to do something about that aren't we?" As he said this he half pulled half carried Jen into the hallway.

"Well lookie here, we seem to be in a hallway now." Jethro crashed his lips onto Jen's. She loved it when he worked his way around obstacles, even if he was the one that put them there.

Things quickly became heated again as Gibbs grabbed a fistful of her hair and Jenny strung her fingers through his. Gibbs ran his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance and she greedily granted him just that. Their tongues dueled for dominance, both of them knowing that neither would let one have control over the other.

Breathing unfortunately became necessary and they both broke apart; chests heaving from what they had just done. Gibbs soon became occupied with trailing kisses down her collarbone and throat; soon down her chest thankful for the low shirt she was wearing.

Moans were escaping Jen's mouth and she wasn't able to take it anymore; she brought Gibbs' mouth back to hers, not liking the lack of contact.

Jen brought her legs up and wrapped them around Jethro's waist; his hands then sliding from her hair down her body until they rested on her bum, giving her the support to stay up. Gibbs then stumbled towards the wall that was at the bottom of the staircase. He rested her against it and broke apart from her. He put his head down on her shoulder just letting it lay there, her fingers still playing in his hair.

Jethro motioned to the stairs with his head and Jen nodded starting to unhitch herself from him. He gave a quick glare and tightened his hold on her, starting to make his way to the first step.

Jen stopped him, puzzled and pointed out, "But you knees Jethro, wont they–" he cut her off.

"Kill? Yeah but its either they kill because I carry you up the stairs and onto your bed or because I hold you right up against that wall when taking you. I'd like them to hurt for the first reason but that's just me."

She smiled wryly at him and the look of mischief and desire became prominent in her eyes. That gave him motivation and he promptly made his way towards her bedroom. Once in the bedroom he walked over to the bed and threw her on top of it with him fallowing nexting to her.

When they were on the bed, they wasted no time in divesting each other of clothing. Gibbs' hands went straight for her blouse, slowly undoing the buttons and lightly touching the skin that became exposed after each undone button; knowing how she loved how it felt when his calloused fingers rubbed against her smooth skin.

Once Jenny's shirt was gone, she pushed him flat on his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She started to undo his shirt and bent down to place long, sweet kisses down his chest as it became more and more exposed to her. When his chest was completely open to her, she continued placing kisses all over it and raking her nails over him, knowing how he loved the friction of her nails against his skin and the marks it would leave.

Certain it was his turn; he flipped them over with the strength that she admired so much. He bent down to place lazy, languid kisses down her cleavage, to her belly button and back up to the base of her throat stopping there to suck on it, hoping there would be evidence in the morning of what they were doing. He made his way down again to the top of her skirt, just letting his lips lightly brush the skin.

He looked up at her from there and gave her a sly smile as his hands made their way to the side zipper of her skirt. Normally he would have just hiked it up around the middle of her waist but he planned that this would go on for as much of the night as it could, so he opted to take it off. He pulled the garment down her long legs that he had admired more times than he could count since she became director, and threw it haphazardly onto the floor.

He couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath as he looked down at what lay beneath him; the Jenny that he loved wearing nothing but a lacy green bra with matching panties that accentuated her ivory skin as well as her knee high nylons that made her look so damn sexy.

Jenny decided to take advantage of the fact that Jethro was distracted and reassumed her position on top, Gibbs looked a bit shocked at how fast she had done it and surprised that despite her slim figure, she was still just as strong as ever.

She settled herself with one leg in between his and the on the outside; with the one in the middle she moved slightly forward, teasing him, making him moan. She smiled inwardly to herself, seeing the affect she had on him. She placed random, light touches down his chest until she got to the waistband of his jeans where she traced the edge of him. Finally she unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, but before she slid them down, she whispered into his ear, "Are you still a boxer man?" She then pulled down his jeans, with this his help of lifting his hips into the air.

Jen looked at him and realized something was different; he wasn't wearing anything under his jeans. This turned her on even more. Jethro chuckled to himself when he saw the look on her face.

"Commando Jethro? Never would have pictured that. Were you planning on this when you came over?"

"Honestly? Yeah I guess I was, well at least hoping. But that's not the reason why I'm not wearing any boxers."

Her eyes willed him to go on, a look of amusement spread across her face.

"When you came back I realized how badly I still wanted you and then I remembered a time when we were together you mentioned that you thought it was incredibly sexy when you found out a man wasn't wearing anything between him and his jeans. I decided I'd try it out."

Jen couldn't believe he remembered that. She had just been teasing him when she said that, but it was still true. This caused her to crash her lips onto his. He responded of course, but he still wanted to keep things going so her bending down over him gave him perfect access to the clasp of her bra; when he unhooked it and took it off, Jen bit down hard on his lips causing him to let out another husky moan.

"What was that for," he asked as he flipped them over, so he was again on top.

"For being presumptuous," she replied back, a cocky grin spreading perfectly across her face.

He kissed her again, thinking how he would never get used to the affect just simple lips on lips had on him. Trailing his hand down her sides, tracing each of her curves, and paying special attention to the side of her breast causing her face to contort to a look of pleasure; he made his way down the outside of her thigh, then came across to the inside and tracing small circles upward to the place where she wanted him most.

Done with his teasing, Gibbs hooked a finger through her panties pulling them off along with her knee-highs, Jen squealed in both anticipation and delight. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing their hips together until they were almost one. There was only way they could be more connected and he did not want to waste another second, so he kissed her one last time as he slid into her.

The way it felt to be inside of her made his body want to make this fast and passionate but his head wanted to take things slow, make it last; he just stayed there, looking down at her and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked right then.

She reached up and ran her fingers over his lips, then his cheeks and under his eyes, her eyes piercing into his knowingly; this had always been their signal of sorts. It let the other know that they were ready to let the other take control and do whatever it took to get their release out quickly, that they would wait till later to make it as loving and slow as they wanted but right then it was all about heat and passion.

He started to move within her, taking it slow, but the look in her eyes made him increase his speed, thrusting harder. Her hands roamed his body freely and she placed light butterfly kisses anywhere she could over and over again. His eyes had closed in pure ecstasy but the moans coming from below him caused his eyes to flutter open and gaze as the sight. Her face was the poster board of pure pleasure. He wasn't sure in all the time they had been together that it had ever looked like this. This is how he would always remember her.

As they both reached their release Jen bit down on his shoulder, trying to muffle the scream that was coming out. Once it was over, they were both heaving heavily and just looking at each other.

Jethro was trying all he could not to just fall on her, but it was becoming useless and he let himself plop next to her on the bed, finally releasing them from one another. There was a brief look of disappointment on Jenny's face but then it was replaced by the look of pure happiness. And the look was completely conducive as to how she felt; she had not been this happy in a long, long time and she knew why, there had been no pain in the ass, know it all Leroy Jethro Gibbs in her life.

Gibbs looked over at her and couldn't imagine how he managed to get her back. When she left he thought she was gone for good, he wished it didn't have to be that way but he accepted. Now that he had her in his arms, he didn't know he could have been enough of a fool not to fight for her.

She turned around so that her back was to him and scooted her body closer to his and laid a protective arm around her pulling her even closer. They stayed like that perfectly content just being next to each other. And in the meantime they had both fallen asleep, the day's events taking a toll on them.

--

Jenny woke up the next morning to find an arm wrapped around her and a warm body against her backside. He first though was what the hell happened last night, but she quickly remembered the events of yesterday as well as last night with a certain special agent of hers. She snuggled closer to the body only to find another arm sneaking around her and turning her around.

She was met by a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a knowing smile that he always had had after the morning they made love. It was his way of showing that he remembered, and that he enjoyed it…very much.

Gibbs pulled her in close and placed a soft loving kiss on her lips. "Morning."

"Mmm yes, good morning to you too. You know at first I wasn't sure who it was next to me and then I remembered last night, but I thought it was a dream."

"Me too. But then again I can't remember a dream that felt this good." And he pulled her in for another kiss in which she happily obliged. Eventually she pulled away even with the protests of Gibbs.

"I need coffee before I can even think to do anything."

"Then don't think," he whined and she turned to give him a playful smile but continued to make her way towards the edge of the bed.

Not happy about this Gibbs reached out to grab her arm as she got up from the bed but she slipped her arm away.

She walked over to the floor and picked up Gibbs' shirt, slipping it over her shoulders and buttoning up only about 2/3 of the way. She smiled again to him as she reached the door before she descended down the stairs to the kitchen.

It only took a few minutes for Jethro to meet her downstairs. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her hair as he did so. She tried moving around the kitchen with him holding onto her but soon gave up. She turned around to face him only to be met with an innocent smile. She put her hands on his chest, hinting him to let go but he didn't seem to get it, _or just ignoring it _she added.

"Jethro, it really is almost impossible for me to do anything with a body bag attached to my backside."

"Your point Jen?"

"Sit," she motioned over to the table that sat in the middle of her kitchen; he was about to object but he saw the look in her eyes that told him to pick his battles, so he went over and did what he was told.

Not long after he did so, did she bring them their cups of coffee.

"I forgot."

"You forgot what?"

"That you have much better taste in coffee than DiNozzo." She laughed at this, knowing how picky Jethro was about his coffee; always hating the generic brand.

"Thank you. I got this the last time I was in the South of France."

"Happen to stop by Marseilles Jen?"

"Not that trip Jethro."

He loved this. Talking the morning after, they had never worried about the post sex awkward talk; it had always been easy for them even after the first night they had been together. It was absolutely perfect. This. Them. Together again. There was just one more thing he had to get off his plate before it turned into unworldly.

* * *

What will it be? Find out next chapter. I need more reviews!! Please…… also this will be the last chapter for a while, because I am going on vacation until the 3rd and then leaving again on the 4th, so hopefully this will keep you settled.

Thanks,

Lost in Romance


	5. Confessions

**Disclaimer: None of this is, unfortunately, mine. I am just borrowing for the time being. **

**A/N- Sorry it took so long for this chapter. 1. I was gone for 2 weeks, but I have been home for a while so that's really not a good excuse but 2. I had major writers block with this chapter. I could see where I wanted it to end, and what I wanted it in, I just didn't know how to get there.**

_Previous chapter:_

_There was just one more thing he had to get off his plate before it turned into unworldly._

_--_

Jenny and Gibbs eventually made it out of her house so they could get to work. They decided to drive their own cars, not needing anything to add to the things they were sure his team was saying. Still they ended up in the elevator together and Gibbs couldn't control himself. He flipped the switch so the elevator stopped and turned to face the Director, who was pretending not to know what he was up to. He moved so that he was behind her and nuzzled his head in her hair. Unconsciously she moved her head to right to grant him better access. Right when she did that he moved her hair and started to place kisses up and down her neck. Her breathing became a little heavier and she was letting out sighs of satisfaction. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and turned to face him, Gibbs bent down to kiss her but once she saw the smirk on his face telling her that he won she instantly turned her head so instead of lips, he landed on a cheek.

Jen reach over and flipped the switch back up so now the elevator was moving. She heard a groan escape Gibbs' lips and she looked to see him having an annoyed look on his face. She couldn't help but laugh at how easily his moods changed.

"That's what you get for teasing me Jethro. Maybe now you will have learned your lesson," he could hear the amusement that was in her voice and a self satisfied smirk was clear to see on her face. But what made him want to stick his tongue out at her like a 5 year old was when she took a sip from her coffee and looked up at him over the lid with an innocent look in her eyes.

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs left through them grumbling to himself. He looked over at his team and saw Ziva leaning in close to Tony obviously trying to make something clear to him without anyone else knowing what they were talking about.

"You two done playing grab ass yet," he asked not waiting for a reply as he walked into the bullpen. Tony stood straight up out of his chair and Ziva scooted away from Tony's desk.

"Yeah Boss. Say, how come your late," DiNozzo asked, which was a stupid choice because Gibbs was walking right past him at the moment giving him the perfect opportunity to give Tony a slap on the back of the head.

"Right, none of my business Boss. Sorry," he responded quickly.

"Don't saying sorry, it's a sign of weakness. Ziva that's one of the rules, remember it."

"Of course Gibbs." It had been the first thing she said to him all morning. She was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, which you could tell she was already bored of.

"Do we have a case today Gibbs? Is that why you were late?" DiNozzo looked at her with his mouth hanging open in shock. He couldn't believe her bravery for asking such a question. He watched eagerly seeing what Gibbs would do next like he was watching a scene from a movie play out.

"Officer David, I would hate to have to start giving you head slaps like DiNozzo, especially so early, so don't give me a reason to start. And no we don't have a case, in the event of having one I would tell you to grab your gear and have McGee or DiNozzo gas up the truck. But that's just the way _we_ do things here. Got it?" He really wasn't annoyed with her or even DiNozzo, it was the woman standing on the catwalk right now that he had a problem with. Of course he hadn't let her know that he knew she was up there but he did know none the less. He could feel her eyes on him and he could even sense the bemused smile that was on her face from watching him hassle his team.

Eventually he couldn't feel her presence anymore, which he thought would be a relief but it ended up being more of a distraction because now he was wondering what she was doing. Finally not able to take it anymore he rose from his chair quickly and slammed it against his desk causing both Tony and Ziva to look up.

"I'll be in the Director's office," he said as he quickly made his way up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When DiNozzo was sure Gibbs was out of earshot he turned to Ziva.

"I think the Director was the reason Gibbs was late today," Tony whispered, though loud enough for Ziva to hear.

"Of course you do Tony. That is the only reason your mind could come up with as to why someone is late in the morning. Tell me, what makes you think it is the Director specifically and not some other woman?" Ziva did not like that DiNozzo was accusing her friend of such things; especially if they were true she wished Jenny would talk to her about it.

"So you agree that he was late because of some woman?"

"You are impossible Tony. You can never get your head out of the drain."

"Gutter. I believe the word you are looking for is gutter for 100, Zee-vah."

"America," she muttered and threw her hands up to make her point clearer. When she turned back to Tony's desk, she found it empty. This puzzled her because she could usually always hear when he was leaving.

"You want to know the reason I think it was the Director and not some other woman?" Ziva jumped out of her seat, but quickly recovered and looked up to see a very proud Tony looking down at her.

"Do you realize I could have just killed you for sneaking up on me like?" She was trying to get the subject changed but Tony didn't waver. He ignored this last comment; she had said it before and had yet to act on it.

"Okay so back to the reason. See," he started, walking over to Gibbs' desk and picking up his cup of coffee, "this is not Gibbs' normal to-go cup of coffee. In fact this cup would not be purchased at a place where you'd buy your coffee. It's made for use at home."

"So Gibbs made his own coffee this morning? I do no see what is so ground breaking about that. Many people do it," she didn't quite get where Tony was going with this, but continued to listen, entertained by the fact that he paid so much attention to their team leader.

"That's the thing Ziva, Gibbs never brings his own coffee to work. He always stops for it on his way here. Moving on, I also noticed that Director Shepard was using the same cup for her own coffee. Coincidence? I think not. I think she made him coffee this morning because they left her house in a rush and didn't have time to stop for coffee. And there is only one reason why Gibbs was over at her house this morning. And before you say she could have had car problems so he went to pick her up, I saw them both driving there own cars. Probably to seem more discreet." Tony went over to his desk and pulled open the top drawer, only to bring out a jelly donut. "And that is how we investigators, investigate." The moment he took his first bite of it, strawberry jelly came squirting out of the other end onto his lap.

"Oh yes great work Agent DiNozzo, you must show me how to do that sometime," Ziva laughed and turned back to her computer, smiling as she did so.

Gibbs could only imagine what the two would come up with to talk about while he was in the Director's office. He rounded the corner to her office and barged in through the door despite the protests of her assistant Cynthia, saying that she was in a meeting. He looked over at the Jen and saw that she was on the phone. He stood in front of her desk impatiently, until he got an idea.

Jenny wondered what had taken him so long as he barged into her office but now she wondered what he was up to as he wandered over to her and stood behind her. All of a sudden she felt a pair of rough, masculine hands on her shoulder rubbing her just the right way. It was hard to concentrate on what was being said when she was concentrating on how good the massage felt.

"Mhmm….yes of course…no everything is fine…Sir would you mind if I called you back, an agent just walked in saying he had some important matters to discuss…oh okay Sir…yes good day to you too." Relief flooded through her as she set down the phone, then she turned quickly in her chair catching Gibbs off guard. She did her best to look mad, though really wasn't sure if she was, but it became easier as the grin on Gibbs' face grew wider.

"What did I tell you about teasing me Jethro? That happened to be Deputy Director Morrow of Homeland Security on the phone. He wanted to see how I liked my job and the office. I must have sounded like a complete idiot not even being able to think about what he was asking me thanks to you." Gibbs just continued to smile down at her. This frustrated her and went to turn but a hand caught the arm of her chair and turned her back around. She didn't even have to think when she felt Gibbs' lips crashing onto hers. It didn't take her long to react to the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck and strung her fingers through his hair.

It was getting uncomfortable for Gibbs bending down like that so he broke the kiss and motioned over to the couch. Jen quickly nodded and stood up. Gibbs kissed her again leading her over to the couch and setting her down gently as she leaned back.

After what seemed like forever they broke apart and Gibbs instantly went straight for her neck. He always loved kissing her there, it was one of the places that got the most reaction out of her and he could smell her perfume the best there. Soon he felt tiny hands pushing slightly against his chest.

"Jethro, I believe you have a paycheck to earn," she said trying to get him off of her but having little success.

"And you have asses to kiss," he pointed out, also showing no signs of getting up or even moving so she could.

"Something like that."

After many more struggles trying to get Gibbs off, she gave up and decided to enjoy the feeling of him on top of her. They stayed like for who knows how long when the door suddenly opened only to find a baffled assistant looking at them.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I listened to see if you two were talking and then I couldn't really hear anything, now I understand why, but I didn't think I was interrupting anything but clearly I am, its just that SecNav called and asked me to schedule video conference with you for two o'clock and I thought I should come in here to inform you. I should have just told you over the phone or intercom. I should have knocked, I'm really sorry Director." By the time she finished she looked like she might start hyperventilating from lack of oxygen while talking so fast. She gave her one last apologetic look before closing the door again.

Jenny turned to Gibbs and shot him a glare while finding all her strength to get him off of her, which she did. She left the couch and marched over to her desk and she pretended to busy herself with checking emails. Gibbs grumbled as he got off the couch and walked over to Jenny. He was about to come behind her when she turned to him with another glare and he went back around to the front of her desk and pulled out a chair to sit down. That's how they stayed for a while, Gibbs watching her work, neither one of them saying anything.

"Are you planning on saying anything Agent Gibbs?"

"Are you expecting me to say something Director?" He had a curious smile on his face. He knew it was his fault that Cynthia walked in on them, but he wasn't planning on admitting it to her. At least not right now.

"Well if you have nothing more to say, then don't let the door hit you on your way out," she kept her gaze fixed on the computer screen as she said this. Gibbs quietly got up from his chair and went around to where she was sitting. He kept his breathing as silent as he could while he bent down so his lips were right next to her ear.

The moment Jen felt his hot breath on her neck and ear she melted. His scent was overpowering her too much that she couldn't think of anything except for one thing. She could smell the coffee in his breath but all she wanted was to taste it again and yet somehow she controlled herself.

"Let me make it up to you tonight. Dinner at my house." It wasn't a question, more of a request that she would happily oblige. Not wanting him to see how much he affected her she just nodded nonchalantly and returned to working on her computer. He got up and left the office, a smug grin on his face. He loved that he still had such a great affect on her, not that she didn't have one on him too.

--

Somehow Jen managed to get off of work at the decent hour of six. She was glad because now she could get ready for dinner with Jethro that was at seven, instead of going there straight from work. As she made her way down the stairs she looked over to the bullpen that held Gibbs' team and noticed it was empty and all lights on the desks were turned. _I guess Jethro managed to get out early too…_she smiled at this and wondered what he was up to if he had to leave so early to get ready for it.

Forty-five minutes later Jen was leaving her house and heading for Jethro's. By the time she got there, it was five till. Hoping he'd be ready she walked up to the door and was about to knock when she remembered he never locked his door. She walked right and memories rushed back to her. Nothing had changed since the last time she had been here. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Jen looked around but couldn't find him anywhere, then she remembered that damn basement and boat of his.

Gibbs looked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. He checked his watch and saw that she was five minutes early so he decided to stay down there until it was time. That was of course if she didn't find him first. He could hear her heels making there way all over the house, no less trying to find him. Then he heard them stop, and he knew that she figured out where he was. He could hear her coming to the doorway where she stopped, the smell of her perfume made its way into the basement. Gibbs continued what he was doing, making it seem like he knew nothing of her presence there.

"Please tell me this is not you idea of a date."

"And here I thought you liked sanding my boat." He smiled at the memories of her helping him with his boat, as well as what they would do after, usually on the boat, under the boat, next to the boat…the sound of her heels coming down the stairs snapped him back to reality.

"Only when you got me drunk, Jethro," she smiled at him as she came closer and she placed a kiss on his lips, which he quickly responded to. She felt him run his tongue against her lips asking for entrance which, she happily let him. She moaned into his mouth and she moved her hands to the back of his head bringing him closer to her. Finally Gibbs broke the kiss when he needed air.

"I think we should save that for maybe later, right now dinner is ready," he said as he made his way up the stairs.

"_Maybe_ later," Jen asked not quite understanding why he said maybe. She thought it was pretty clear what they were planning on doing after dinner. Gibbs looked down at her from the top of the stairs with a look she couldn't read. Now she was confused, was he planning something? Knowing the only way to find out, she made her way up the stairs to the table. She saw what was there and remembered the last time they ate that meal.

"You know the last time we ate this, six people died."

"Well I guess it's a good thing there's only two of us then," he smiled at her, remembering what had happened that night. He hoped that there wouldn't be any of that going on tonight especially after what he had to say.

"Dig in."

They enjoyed there dinner, talking and laughing the entire with also some comfortable silences in between. That was another thing they both loved with each other; it was never awkward even when they didn't have anything to talk about. They didn't need to ruin the moment with words; they both knew how to appreciate the moments of silence. However tonight Jen couldn't help but notice something with Gibbs. There was something that wasn't quite right but she couldn't place it, it was like he was holding something back.

"Glass of bourbon on the couch?"

"I'd love some," she got up to clear the dishes but he stopped her telling her he would take care of them later. Jen walked over to the couch and waited for Jethro patiently. He came over and set the two glasses on the coffee table and poured the bourbon, helping himself to a little which didn't go unnoticed by Jen.

"Jen, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's really important. In fact I probably should have told you six years ago," Jethro's voice was quiet and pained. Jenny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, wondering what could be so bad.

"Jethro you know you can tell me anything right? I'm not going anywhere this time."

Gibbs looked at her in the eyes wondering what he did to deserve a woman like her; what he did to deserve a miracle in the form her, someone who knew him almost better than he knew himself, one who understood him and most of all loved him without trying to get him to change. He just hoped that what he was about to say wouldn't ruin everything. The thought of the consequences this might cause kept him up at night, but he knew it wasn't fair to keep something like this from her, especially if he planned on making this last. Drawing one last deep breath he figured it was now or never.

"Just one last thing before I start, please just let me get everything out before you start asking questions or yelling or whatever it is your most likely to do." Confused, Jen just nodded.

"Jen, I had a wife before the one I told you was my first. And a daughter."

* * *

**How will she react?? Review, and you'll see. Also I pumped this chapter out because I'm leaving on vacation again, for 2 weeks but I have part of the next chapter written so I'll update as soon as I get home. **

**Thanks,  
****Lost in Romance**


End file.
